It's All About the Money
by cathyhb
Summary: Draco Malfoy owns the biggest business today. The Ministry of Magic has been worried that this business has some underlying agenda. To find out about this they send out a spy. Hermione volunteered to do the job. Hermione gets desperate and tries to seduc


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter's characters. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Everything unfamiliar is mine. 9/11  
  
A/N: '' - Basically means that the character is thinking  
  
"" - Basically means that the character is speaking  
  
If you HAVEN'T read book 5 please stay away. There maybe spoilers  
  
popping in. I'm not sure yet, actually I might put spoilers without  
  
really meaning to. Check out my other stories: "Models", "Last  
  
Chance", "Summer Camp", "The Haunted" (they're all Draco-Hermione  
  
fics), and "Picture Perfect" (That last one is a Sirius-Hermione fic).  
  
Romance will come in the future chapters.  
  
Title: It's All About the Money  
  
Chapter1  
  
The Partnership  
  
We all leave the halls of Hogwarts as the main characters now move on to take their place in the real world. Harry Potter as the prophecy foretold has defeated the Dark Lord. Nobody has seen what really happened but they were happy all the same. They have then worshipped Harry Potter for at last ending the war.  
  
Harry and his friends however were not satisfied with just eliminating the biggest pain in their butts. They have witnessed a lot of suffering because of discrimination and prejudice. Hermione for one still has her sights on the freedom of the house elves. Ron for once has started a project for the misfortunes of the poor folks. Harry on the other hand found a family with the homeless young witches and wizards.  
  
Harry and his friends had a great influence on the Ministry of Magic. The Ministry has taken action to support each of their projects. They mostly focused on giving equality to all kinds of creatures whether they maybe as noble as a unicorn or as ignorant as an ogre.  
  
Now what happened to the followers of the Death Eaters? Those who have been proven of using the Avada Kedavra Curse were subjected to a faith worse than being imprisoned inside the walls of Azkaban. Those who found not guilty were given a second chance. They were however given a very bad name that no wizarding company would even dare consider hiring them.  
  
Draco saw all the changes happening around him. Before, their family had great political power. But ever since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, their family was treated as dirt. Lucius suffered the faith same as that of the other Death Eaters. Narcissa died during the battle.  
  
Draco couldn't believe that the empire his father has created for the family was slowly dying. Nobody trusted the Malfoy's, nor any family connected with the Death Eaters. Draco couldn't picture himself living a poor life. He knew he had to do something to try to use his fortunes (or what's left of it) to good use. The family fortune was given to the Ministry to in compensation for the pain they've caused to other families. Fortunately for Draco he still had enough for normal living. Normal meaning he can't live the same life he has been living. He had to put all the extravagance aside. He can now only live a simple life. Now that wouldn't do. (I can't even picture Draco to be poor.)  
  
He decided that would do something. His father has taught him the basics of being a good businessman and he has learned it to heart. He knew he didn't have enough funds to be able to put up any business. He knew he needed partners. Without hesitating he began owling his friends.  
  
A few years later, Draco together with his partners has put up the most successful business the Wizarding world has to offer. Their business was more of a selling business. Remember the clock at the Weasley's where there was only one hand and it points not to numbers but things to do. The DAMNED, the name of the company, were selling things such as those. They were also selling things ought not to be sold. They would contact people who would be interested and bring their product personally. If they can't convince that person they would charm him/her so that this agenda stays secret to the Ministry.  
  
The things that they usually sell secretly were things that the Ministry wouldn't allow. Here are a few things; an anklet to put on people you choose to be slaves. Since the house elves were being educated with the concept of freedom, some purebloods have been having a hard time controlling these creatures. This anklet would solve that problem for the purebloods. They can put it to anyone and gain control over them with the exemption of powerful witches, wizards and other mystical creatures. There were a few wizards who even used them on muggles.  
  
One of the more popular items was the Damned sugar cube. This was mostly used to be able to hear the thoughts of the one who ate it. This is how it works. Feed it to people (maybe add it to someone's coffee) and whoever eats it will reveal to you what he was really thinking. This person however does not realize that anybody can hear his thoughts.  
  
The DAMNED has also respectable products that even the Ministry of Magic would buy. Once again the Malfoy name has risen in the eyes of many. Now, why DAMNED? These were the initials of the partners involved in the business. D- Draco, A- Adam, M- Mikhail, N- Nathan, E- Edmund, and D- Derrick.  
  
Everything was working out fine for all of the characters involved. Hermione was happy with the improvements with the house elves, Ron felt good helping the less fortunate, Harry had a home, and Draco was once again rich. Everyone was satisfied except for one watchful eye, Blaise Zabini's.  
  
Blaise Zabini's family also suffered the same faith as Draco's family. He was close to bankrupt but with a miracle turn, he was able to use his business antics to good use and watched very slowly as his earnings turn from meager to a little fortune. He knew it was a hard ordeal to start from scratch even with the help of other people. He was skeptical of the methods Draco has used to be able to earn that much in such little time. The real reason why he noticed this was because he was competition. He had a hard time with his business as he competed with the DAMNED.  
  
He even raised his concern with the Ministry to investigate the partnership. The Ministry opened their eyes as they too realize that it was an impossible to get rich in a short time. It looked to them that the partners of this business could live comfortably for more than 10 generations. With their new concept on equality, they wanted to perform a full-scale investigation.  
  
Blaise didn't approve of it. He knew that when Draco finds out about this he'd surely clean out his tracks. He thought of a better way to catch them red-handed. A spy.  
  
The Ministry hesitated. Their hands were already full. They wouldn't let anybody go undercover in such a dangerous assignment. The DAMNED's families were involved with the Dark Lord one-way or the other. They didn't want to risk the life of any their witches or wizards.  
  
By chance Hermione was checking up on her project and overheard the argument Blaise was posing. She was kind of interested. She was really keen on taking out Draco Malfoy. She got really disappointed when he got off the hook. She waited until the 'meeting' ended.  
  
"FINE! I'll just find some people who are not scared!" Blaise shouted as he left the room.  
  
'This is my chance.' Hermione walked towards her target. "Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" She called out innocently. In her opinion, Blaise was somewhat tolerable than his other housemates.  
  
Blaise did a double take to see who called him. "Granger?" He asked just to be sure. They were never close but he did like her for her intelligence.  
  
Hermione as usual did nothing to help her appearance; she was just visiting the Ministry anyway. She didn't see the use to put effort in making herself pretty. "It is you Blaise."  
  
Blaise was used to shaking hands when meeting someone so he offered his right hand. "Hi."  
  
Hermione took it and shook it firmly. "I was wondering what was going on in there." She pointed at the room where Blaise left. "What happened in there that could upset those guys?"  
  
"It's nothing." Blaise was surprised at how soft her hands felt.  
  
"You can tell me." Hermione pried even more.  
  
"Why should I? You were a Gryffindor." He said as if it explained everything.  
  
"Yeah, I was but now I've graduated and from the looks of it we're on the same side."  
  
"What made you think that?" He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying her company.  
  
"One word, Malfoy."  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking that you were eavesdropping."  
  
"Not really. Anyone within miles could've heard your discussion in there."  
  
"What are you proposing?"  
  
"I'd gladly look for dirt in Malfoy's territory."  
  
"I bet. I do doubt however that Malfoy would open his arms for you."  
  
"Let's just say, I like the challenge." She gave him a playful wink.  
  
"If I might ask, how do you expect to get through this kind of challenge? You two were throwing knives at each other during Hogwarts years. I don't think he'd want to associate with his enemy."  
  
"It would help if you would tell me his weak points."  
  
"In business, he's absolutely flawless. Personal, let's just say he has some wild night life."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione suddenly thought of a plan.  
  
"No offense Granger but I'm not sure if you're his type."  
  
"Look Blaise, if we're going to be in this together, the least you can do is call me by my first name." She teased.  
  
"Fine." He took a deep breath as if he was about to do a task that was way out of his league. "Hermione."  
  
"Good, let's talk about the details over at dinner." Hermione was back on bossy mode.  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Tonight meet me at that new place on Everest Street."  
  
"And who'll be paying for this business meeting?" He knew that it serves expensive dishes, meaning formal attire. He wasn't really keen in taking Hermione out on an extravagant dinner.  
  
"Your plan, your treat."  
  
"Thought so, but why there?"  
  
"The place is new and it's not that popular. Nobody would think about finding us together in there." She turned to leave but faced him again to tease him, "Besides, don't you want to see me dress up?" She gave him a seductive smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaise took careful measure not to look good. He didn't want her to think that he was doing it for her. He had to admit, she had charm but she wasn't exactly a gorgeous chick. Her intelligence is the only one that caught his attention and he doubted she would be able to seduce Draco Malfoy.  
  
He chose a simple dress robe and apparated outside the said restaurant. He asked for a private room and asked the matron to take Hermione to him when she arrives. He didn't have to wait long. Just a few minutes after he relaxed on a chair, he heard a knock. "Come in."  
  
Blaise was shocked at what he saw. Hermione walked in wearing a silk dress robe. The robe did wonders to her body. It hugged her perfectly that it revealed all her curves. The neckline plunged deep on her robe, which revealed generous servings of her bosom. Her hair was now released from her tight bun that she usually wore. Her hair was now flowing manageably down her athletic back. She was wearing make up that made her eyes sparkle. All Blaise could do was stare.  
  
Hermione giggled at the effect she had on him. "You still think I'm not Malfoy's taste?"  
  
Everything was perfect about her. Her curves were finally revealed. The high slits on her dress highlighted her long legs. Her eyes were sparkling every time talked or smiled. Blaise liked everything that he saw. His favorite however was her long hair cascading down her body. Somehow the bushy hair has grown to be her greatest asset.  
  
"From the looks of it, I think you'll agree that I can do this little project that we're planning."  
  
Blaise cleared his throat as he regained his senses. "Yes, I can see that now." He stood up and helped her to a chair. When he returned to his seat he was amazed at how the light colors her face.  
  
"You can close your smile now." She teased.  
  
"Forgive me where are my manners." He was really attracted at the girl in front of her. "I'm just curious why don't you dress up like this always?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I think it would be really weird if I wore dress robes at work." She gave him a smile before adding, "Besides my boyfriend is really very jealous."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Blaise didn't know why he even asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is Nathan Collins."  
  
"Nathan? The Nathan Collins? The Nathan from the DAMNED?"  
  
"You must be mistaken. Nathan works in a the ministry."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That's what he told me."  
  
"How long have you two been going out?"  
  
"Two years now, although I can't see the relevance of this information."  
  
Blaise took out a picture from a folder that he brought with him. "Tell me if you see him in this picture."  
  
Hermione scanned the faces. She found Draco Malfoy in the middle of the picture with his signature smirk. The four faces were unknown to her. He liked looking at a person who had raven hair and carefully chiseled face. His eyes were captivating as well. Then her gaze fell on the last person. "What the hell is he doing with Malfoy?"  
  
"I think your question should be why are you seeing a partner from the DAMNED?"  
  
"What?" Hermione almost shouted.  
  
"These men in the pictures are the members of the partnership the DAMNED."  
  
"I thought the name DAMNED came from the names of the members. There's no C in DAMNED." She frantically tried to deny her boyfriend to be a member.  
  
"The name of the partnership did come from the name of the partners, their first names. D for Draco, A for Adam, M for Mikhail, N for Nathan, E for Edmund, and D for Derrick."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe he did this to me. How can he lie to me?"  
  
"Does this mean you're not backing out?"  
  
"What made you think I would?"  
  
"I mean your boyfriend and all."  
  
"My boyfriend is a lying bastard. He deserves everything that he'll get from this!"  
  
Blaise smiled. 'She even looks ravishing when agitated.' "Good, cause I was thinking he could be an advantage."  
  
"How exactly?"  
  
"You are capable of twirling him around your fingers right? I mean just wear that robe for him in one of your dates or something." He teased.  
  
"I can persuade him if that's what you're getting at." She gave him a devilish smile.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do I have to seduce all of them?"  
  
"I bet you can win some of them just by your smile, intelligence, and charm. I do believe you must seduce Draco to get his attention though."  
  
"That would be a hard task. Do you think I can persuade him to go on a dinner so that I can wear my best dress robes?"  
  
"You mean you have better dress robes?" His mind could only imagine unholy images.  
  
"Yes." She gave him a seductive look. "I also think my boyfriend will be more of an obstacle. Do you think I can seduce Malfoy in front of him? I mean I may get Malfoy's vote but then I'm sure my boyfriend would go against me."  
  
"Then twirl him around your finger." He moved his index finger playfully.  
  
'Let the seductions begin!' Hermione sighed to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please review! If you could see me now, I'm already begging in  
  
front of my computer. Please review. I also need a beta reader, if  
  
anybody's interested please email me at hbpikapi@yahoo.com. Thanks!  
  
Please visit my other stories as well. 


End file.
